<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puke Your Guts Out by Sharkaiju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716184">Puke Your Guts Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju'>Sharkaiju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Emetophilia, Gen, Intestine puking, Mild Language, Other, Vomiting, dib's in it for 2 seconds, same with ms bitters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in “Dark Harvest”. Some of the organs Zim ingested aren’t agreeing with him. Emetophilia fic. Violence warning is just for the subject of the organs he ate. Warnings: graphic description of vomiting, gore, the title is literal except those aren’t his guts he pukes out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puke Your Guts Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self-indulgent emeto fic with a gore twist. This is gross and so am I. I know he didn't actually eat the organs originally but in this universe he did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Puke Your Guts Out</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim was pleased with how the operation was going. Already he had swallowed enough organs that his belly was bulged outward, tight and round against his tunic. Any human doctor would be pleased to find him plump with organs, just like a normal human worm baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only problem was, that last one he had swallowed wasn’t sitting right with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zim groaned quietly and leaned over his desk a little. A little hiccup escaped him. The last human organ he had consumed was a long rope of intestine, slimy and foul-smelling and seeming to go on forever as he slurped it up. He could feel it coiled at the bottom of his belly, heavy like a lump of lead. He’d been feeling nauseous for some time, and now he could feel the distinct tightness in his throat and chest that signified oncoming emesis. He belched and flung his hand in the air. “Miss Bitters - I require the use of a hall pass!” His voice was tight and breathless with nausea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That miserable failure Torque is out with the hall pass, Zim,” Bitters hissed. “Now be quiet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to drone on about some horrible topic or another; Zim couldn’t concentrate enough to know. He gripped the edge of his desk and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the nausea away. He could feel the Dib-stink watching him, but he dared not focus on anything but holding back the urge to puke. He could feel his spooch twitching, his belly spasming slightly beneath his shirt. He grit his teeth and tried to regulate his breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had control over it for the moment, but he could tell it was only a matter of time. His PAK was sending stronger and stronger urges, and his biological body was reacting too: his mouth filled with drool, his tongue and soft palate tight and retracted, every physical part of him urging him to void. It was only by sheer will that he forced the muscles of his belly into submission. He could feel a tightness there, like a coiled spring. Any minute and it would come loose, and then...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zim winked open one eye, checking the clock. It was nearly time for the bell. If he could make it until then, he could escape to the bathroom. He felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead and along the small of his back. His belly made a wet gurgling sound, seeming to twist inside him. He hiccupped again and dug his claws into the wood of the desk hard enough to scratch the laminate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How slow was that clock moving?! He would swear time had stalled to a snail’s pace. He opened his mouth and let a long string of drool spill out, too sick to care if it stained his shirt. A belch escaped him, stinking of stomach acid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eww, Miss Bitters!” Zim heard the Dib-stink crow from across the room. “Something’s wrong with Zim! He’s probably about to revert to his true hideous alien form!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his voice felt like sandpaper grating across Zim’s antennae. His head throbbed as the nauseous feeling in his stomach pressed threateningly upward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, Dib!” Miss Bitters screeched. “As I was saying - none of us would be in this horrible doomed reality now, had that first primitive, soft, fleshy fish not pushed its way up through the foul, disgusting, primordial slime -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zim was reaching his breaking point. In his mind he saw that soft, fleshy, primitive child, those foul, disgusting, slimy intestines he’d stolen from it. The very ones that were putrefying in his belly now. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He pitched forward over the desk and puked everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His belly heaved upwards, crushing against his ribs and spine as the contents of his spooch were forced violently up and out. He felt his body curl like an insect over the desk, his abdomen cramping and spasming as every last bit of his stomach contents were expelled. Ropey intestines blew from his mouth like fat pink worms, splattering all over his desk and spilling onto the floor in front of it in a soup of stomach fluid and slobber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears overflowed Zim’s eyes, his lungs struggling for breath as a few more dry heaves wracked him. His legs shook under the desk, his knees knocking together, his now-empty belly loose like a sack, sucking spasmodically inward with the aftershocks of emesis. Finally his spooch quit spasming, and he coughed and gasped in a ragged breath. He was shaking badly, sweaty and light-headed, but an intense wave of relief washed over him as his breath returned. Damn, but that felt better, having finally done it. He couldn’t have held it back one more minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His relief was soon dampened, though, when he heard the cacophonous shrieks of the horrified children around him. Shit. It wasn’t going to be easy, explaining why he’d just puked up <em>someone else’s</em> intestines.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/kudos are appreciated  ❤ My tumblr is sharkaiju &lt;---</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>